


One Simple Idea

by melonbutterfly



Series: We Built Our Own World [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's had a growth spurt, that's why he's so skinny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Idea

Castiel doesn't like food.

No, that's not really correct. He likes food well enough; quite enjoys it actually, all these flavors that flood his mouth, these textures and temperatures; food is an adventure.

What Castiel doesn't like is the things food does in the body. Not the part where it stills hunger, he appreciates that part, and also not the part where it keeps the body going, feeds it with energy. No, the part Castiel doesn't like it how it sometimes can make him feel sick; at the beginning, when he hadn't been used to its consumption yet, it had done that a lot, confused his senses, made him dizzy or nauseous because he ate too little or too much or the wrong things. He especially doesn't like the part where it has to come out eventually; it's so inefficient, apart from anything else. Why can't the body just absorb it all? Castiel knows for a fact that there are living beings who don't… do that thing where they expel the remains of consumed food from their bodies. It's absolutely disgusting, Castiel is repelled by the mere idea, not to mention the act.

Rationally, he knows he has to get used to it. Jimmy hasn't spoken to him in months, and while at the beginning he had been very bad at it, Castiel was now acceptable at faking being human. It helped, of course, that people didn't expect him to be anything but; they just thought Jimmy was a bit confused, a bit rebellious; he was in puberty, after all.

He's had a growth spurt, that's why he's so skinny.


End file.
